Pretty Little Reunion
by 78Violetfan
Summary: Location: Rosewood Pennsylvania: It's been five years since Spencer, Hanna, Aria, Alison and Emily have been in Rosewood. It's been five years since they graduated from high school. And It's been five years since they've heard from A. When their High School Reunion rolls around will the past come around and haunt them? Or was everything officially put to rest?


**After the longest time being without internet and being busy with work and such, I've come back with another Spanna story!**

**...I just can't help it, they're so awesome! **

**Okay, I have no idea if anyone's ever done this or anything similar or whatever, but this is something that's kind of been on my mind for a while now, so I wanted to write it down. Don't know if anyone's interested, but I'm gonna give it a shot anyway!**

* * *

"I can't believe it's already been five years." Spencer Hastings said, putting her vehicle into park and looking to the blonde sitting next to her. Hanna Marin, her girlfriend of almost three years was nodding along. "God, I know, it seems like only yesterday we were walking down these halls wishing for it all to be over. And now we're back? Do we really have to go?"

"Aria, Alison and Emily are going to be in there." Spencer replied.

"So? Hanna shrugged, "we can always talk to them later."

"You know Aria really wants to see us. We haven't really spoken since her wedding."

"It's her fault for going to Connecticut."

"_Canada_." Spencer corrected, "Hanna, she went to Canada."

"Same thing."

At that Spencer chuckled, "it's really not."

Hanna's eyes rolled toward the building they were currently parked behind. "I don't want to do this." She whispered. Spencer gave her a soft look that was missed as Hanna reached down to undo her seatbelt. "Do we have to stay the whole time?"

"No." Spencer shook her head, working at her own seatbelt. "We can just stay for a few hours and then we can head back home."

Hanna's blue eyes floated up to connect with brilliant brown ones, "you know most of my time in this hall was torturous."

Spencer nodded along, reaching out and taking a hold of one of Hanna's hands, "mine too, Han."

"See," Hanna perked up, "all the more reason for us to just stay away."

Spencer squeezed the blonde's hand, "what are you so afraid of? You practically ruled the school."

Hanna watched her a moment before sighing, "the past is in the past. I'd rather just let go of it."

At that Spencer nodded, "I get it," she replied. "Really, Han, I do…but nothing is gonna happen, okay? It's all over and done with. Nothing at all to worry about." She smiled, squeezing Hanna's hand again before letting go to unbuckle herself. "Let's go inside, catch up with friends and have a good time."

Before Hanna could object there was a knock on the drivers side window, causing the pair to glance at it. Emily Fields stood outside Spencer's car with a brilliant smile on her face, she waved at them enthusiastically. Beside her stood Samara Cook, her girlfriend of two years.

"She's always smiling." Hanna mumbled as Spencer moved to make her way out of the car.

The brunette quickly shut her door and crossed over to open the passenger side, with a quick greeting to Emily and Samara.

"Hey, Em." Hanna smiled as she climbed from the vehicle. "Samara, how are you?"

"We're doing well." Samara answered with a smile, as Emily moved to hug Spencer and Hanna. "How are you guys?"

"The same." Hanna replied as Spencer wrapped an arm around her waist.

It'd been a good year since Spencer, Emily and Hanna had talked, they never really meant to fall apart as friends, but with Spencer and Hanna living in L.A. and Emily living in New York, time just wasn't available.

Emily's eyes fell to the arm around Hanna's waist and she smiled, "I still can't believe you guys are dating."

Samara chuckled, raising her eyebrows, "it's been what?" She glanced toward the other couple, "a good three years?"

"Almost three." Hanna replied.

"Two more months." Spencer nodded along.

"I know." Emily said as her girlfriend looked at her, "but in high school these two always seemed straight as an arrow."

"Not curved like a bow." Hanna joked, earning her a few looks, which she was quick to shrug off.

"But obviously things change." Samara said, "and it's a good thing they do. Without it I wouldn't be as happy as I am. We wouldn't be where we are." She faced Spencer and Hanna again, still with a smile, "You two make a lovely couple."

"Jeeze, Em, when are you gonna marry this one?" Spencer asked, glancing toward her.

Emily smirked glancing toward Hanna, "I could ask you the same, Spence."

There was a bit of an awkward silence as Spencer glanced toward the ground. The look seemed to be unnoticed by Hanna who was adjusting her necklace. Emily and Samara shared a cautious look before Spencer cleared her throat, "shall we head inside?" The three remaining girls nodded along before the four of them walked toward their old high school.

"You think Aria and Ezra are already here?" Hanna wondered.

"My question is whether people are still giving Ezra dirty looks now that he and Aria are married." Emily replied.

Samara, who had reached the door first held it open for the others as she said, "people really will never forget that they were together while he was teaching her."

"Emily, Spencer and Hanna." Noel Kahn greeted as the group walked toward the sign-in table. He smiled, "long time no see."

"How's the wife?" Spencer questioned.

Noel smiled, "Mona's fine. We missed you at the wedding Spencer, you too Emily."

"I'm pretty sure I didn't get an invitation." Emily mumbled.

Noel shrugged, "doesn't mean you weren't missed."

"I'd never go to the wedding of someone who made my life a living hell for three years." Spencer explained.

"Two." Noel corrected. "Mona was only A for two years. And she apologized profusely…Hanna showed up." He said glancing toward the tags on the table. "Hastings." He handed Spencer hers and crossed off her name on the list before doing the same with the others as he said, "Marin and Fields."

"Well, excuse me if I'm not as forgiving." Spencer said.

Noel watched her a moment before he glanced toward the second blonde, "I'm sorry, I don't remember you."

Samara smiled, "I'm Samara Cook I didn't go to your school."

"She's my plus one." Emily replied.

"All right," Noel said grabbing an empty tag and a permanent marker, "just write your name on this." Samara nodded along, before doing just that.

"Why do we even need name tags?" Hanna said slipping hers onto her dress, "we went to school with at least half these people, they can't really look that different can they?"

Spencer finished patting her own tag onto her blazer and shrugged, "it's just a formal thing." She told her girlfriend before lacing her fingers through Hanna's and leading her down the hall.

The main part of the reunion where everyone gathered was in the school gym. It didn't take long for Emily and Samara to catch up to Spencer and Hanna as they entered the room. "It's smaller than I remember." Emily mumbled as she stepped through the doors. "It's not near as small as mine was." Samara smirked at Emily, "remember that reunion?" The ex-swimmer nodded along, "I do." She glanced at Spencer and Hanna, "her school wasn't even half this size."

"It was more like a third." Samara agreed.

"That sounds spacious." Hanna said before pointing a few feet ahead of them, "is that Naiomi Zeigler?"

Spencer's eyes locked to the area and she nodded, "yeah…and that looks like Andrew Campbell."

"Did they get together?"

"No idea." Spencer shrugged.

"Hey, I think I'm gonna go find us a drink." Samara directed to Emily. The tan skinned girl glanced at her, "you want me to go with you?" The blonde was quick to disagree, "no I'm fine…I promise I won't get lost." She gave a light chuckle before looking toward the other couple, "you all want something?"

Hanna nodded, "anything's fine." She said.

Spencer was nodding along, "yeah, same. And thanks."

"It's no problem." The blonde smiled widely before she made her way from the trio and into the crowd.

"Ugh, she's the sweetest!" Hanna cried looking to Emily, "you did good."

Emily smiled, "I know…Anyone see Aria or Alison?"

"Oh, Ali." Hanna shook her head, "I forgot about Ali."

Spencer feigned surprise, "how could anyone ever forget Alison?"

"Don't worry Spence, I'm sure everyone's wanted to at some point." A voice from behind caused the three girls to turn around.

"Aria!" Emily grinned stepping forward the hug the girl, "it's been ages." She said pulling back.

"Indeed it has." Aria nodded before she stepped forward to hug Spencer and Hanna, "I think Alison's in the bathroom. I saw her earlier."

"When did you get here?" Spencer asked.

"Half hour ago." Aria shrugged, "I figured you'd be the first one here." She directed toward Spencer, "you're always earlier if not directly on time, and here you're what…thirty minutes late?"

The taller brunette shrugged, "yeah, well this one took forever getting ready." She gestured to Hanna, "first she couldn't find a dress and then she couldn't find the shoes to match the dress and then she was looking for the right jewelry and complaining the whole way over."

"It wasn't that bad." Hanna interjected, "she's exaggerating."

"You changed dresses four times."

"It was actually five."

"That's worse!" Spencer laughed.

"Whatever." Hanna shrugged, "point is I'm the hottest one here." She then motioned to Spencer, "well, besides you…obviously."

"Thanks, Hanna." Aria said dryly, "way to make me feel good about myself."

"I know right." Emily agreed.

"Come on, you have your own husband and girlfriend to do that for you." Hanna replied quickly. "Where is Ezra by the way?"

Aria shrugged, her eyes scanning the area, "I'm sure he's in here somewhere. We did come together."

"And he left you?"

"He went to find Jenna."

"Jenna?" Emily asked, "Jenna Marshall?"

Aria nodded, "he bought one of her art pieces when we came back from Canada and he wanted to ask her about it."

"Well, well, well…if it isn't our classes _pretty little liars_!" Mona smirked as she eyed the four girls, "how's life treating you girls? Good I hope?" She stepped forward, to join them in conversation. "Aria, I heard about your wedding to Fitz, however I was saddened to hear I couldn't attend. No invitation."

Aria shrugged, "it must've got lost in the mail."

Mona nodded, "must have." She smirked before looking to Spencer and Hanna. "Wedding bells are in the near future for you two, I hope?" She questioned, her brow raising, "I also hope I make the list, especially since you _all_ made mine."

"Yeah," Spencer nodded, "sorry I couldn't attend." She shrugged, "I was too busy hating you for almost killing my girlfriend."

Mona chuckled, "please, Spencer, that was years ago. Can't we let it go? Leave the past in the past? Live for the now."

"I don't think so."

"I'm pretty sure I wasn't invited to your wedding." Emily told her.

Mona looked at her a moment, "well, it was when you were with Paige still and I didn't want you bringing her to my ceremony. I don't like her."

"Well-"

"But you're with Samara now, correct?"

"How did you know that?"

It's not important." Mona shrugged, "point is, had you been with her at the time of my wedding, you definitely would've made my list." The girls' eyes traced the group a moment before she shook her head, taking a step back, "it's like we never left." She mumbled before stepping away further. "Have a great night. I'm off to find my husband."

"I'm not the only one who found that weird am I?" Aria asked.

"No." Spencer and Emily said quickly.

"She knew too much about us." Emily said.

"Oh, come on." Hanna shook her head, "guys that was forever ago. Can we not bring that up?"

"She was the one who started it all." Aria told her, "and we're back in Rosewood."

"No, just stop." Hanna shook her head, "Mona's only being friendly."

"That's totally normal." A fifth voice greeted as Alison DiLaurentis

stepped forward to join her old friends.

"Ali!" Emily was the first to greet her, quickly pulling her into an embrace. "How are you?"

"I'm fine." Ali said as Emily pulled away. She quickly hugged Spencer and Aria. Hanna, however, took a step back. Alison only hesitated a moment before she said, "I've been traveling the world. Most recently was France."

"Traveling the world?" Emily asked, "by yourself?"

"Oh, no." Ali shook her head, "of course not."

"Then who were you with?" Spencer wondered.

"That my friends is a surprise." She smiled brightly, "you'll find out later. He's not here yet."

It was then that it happened. The simultaneous buzzing of the phones. Letting each girl know that a text had arrived. It stopped Spencer's heart and Hanna's eyes went wide. Aria was frozen for a moment and Emily let out a shaky breath.

"It can't be." Ali said quickly, "it has to be a coincidence."

She was wrong.

**Years have passed and things have been grand…but I'm back bitches and this time everything will end! Xoxo  
****-A**

* * *

**Okay, so if anyone reads this I'd really appreciate an opinion. This is my first Pretty Little Liars story that's ever actually been somewhat similar to the series; meaning mysterious and thrilling and whatnot.**

**Thanks...**


End file.
